1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for applying a liquefiable material in form of a foam, or a high viscosity solution from a storage container onto a substrate which is conveyed in form of a web, with the aid of an application device which is provided with at least one discharge opening which is oriented in a line transversely to the direction the web is moving.
When textiles, for example, are used as substrate, the liquefiable material applied are finishing agents, color-solutions, sizes, high viscosity solutions, dispersions, or foams.
It is known to coat or impregnate a substrate by bringing the substrate in contact with the liquefiable material over a certain contact distance. By allowing a certain reaction time, the penetration of the liquefiable material into the substrate is effected. Thereafter, the amount of liquefiable material per length unit of substrate is determined by squeezing rollers. It is also known to adjust hereby the quantity of the liquefiable material per length unit of the substrate by an exact dosing of the viscosity, without the use of squeezing rollers. It was also proposed in the past to introduce the liquefiable material immediately before, or directly into the gap between a pair of pressure rollers, and to dose it in this manner.
However, with the known methods and devices it is not possible to achieve a sufficiently controlled and adjustable coating or impregnation of the substrate.